Moonlit Fangs
by redfox13
Summary: A Vampire and his mate have set out for a vengeful night. Dark!Harry, Slash, DMHP.


Title: Moonlit Fangs

Disclaimer: All characters along with everything magical belong to JK Rowling, the plot is mine.

Summary: A Vampire and his mate have set out for a vengeful night. Dark!Harry, Slash, DMHP.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Potter?"

Harry smirked, flashing a bloodied fang in the weak moonlight. "I'm sure... unless of course _you_ don't think you can handle it."

Draco bared his own fangs in silent mirth. "I think I can manage just fine, don't worry about me."

"Of course," Harry said. He slowly stood and adjusted his high collar around his neck, protecting his skin from the crisp night breeze picking up. The trees swayed gently, the forest remained silent under the stars. Harry and Draco decided to move.

"Ready?" Draco asked as he too stood and brushed off the seat of his pants.

"Born ready," Harry laughed his response in a carefree tone.

A quick smile passed between them before their attention turned forward once more as they jumped. On later inspection, jumping from the Astronomy Tower might have been a _bit_ overconfident and a tad on the risky side, but the pair was sure that they could make the landing safely.

As soon as they had cleared the edge of the building their ears were assaulted by a multitude of sounds, it was as though the volume had been turned from mute to full-blast. The wind rushed up into their faces and pushed against their light bodies as they plummeted toward the ground, despite the high pressure their hands managed to find each other and entwine.

_:This_ _is it.:_ Harry's eyes lit with a fiery passion as he took in the battle spilling forth below them, his glasses were long forgotten as he picked out their enemies from above.

Draco's eyes likewise lit up with a fiery glow as his pupils widened and his irises bled to a dark crimson. _:Yes, we will find him and kill him. Once he's taken care of, they will be helpless without him.:_

_:Yes.:_

The ground rushed up toward them in a flurry of dirt and blood toiled together as they touched solid ground, they stood poised, surrounded by chaos as they surveyed their playground. Harry smirked, hand twitching to his side to grasp his wand, it was habit more than need. Draco followed his lead and fingered his own wand.

"Do you sense him?" Draco whispered as the battle continued around them in a crescendo of screams and spells. No normal being would be able to pinpoint his voice amongst the loud roar that took up the battlefield.

Then again, Harry was far from normal…

He nodded, having heard the query and stepped over a mutilated corpse. Hermione Granger if the wide eyes were to go by. Draco followed obediently behind the figure, never questioning, knowing what their true goal was this night.

:_He's_ _close, the fool thinks he can kill me._: Harry smirked as he nimbly hopped over another of his dead friends. :_There_ _will be only one death this night if I have anything to say about it._:

Draco scoffed, "He truly is a fool if he thinks you will be defeated so easily."

"This way," Harry whispered.

They disappeared amongst the fighting, the dying, their Vampire blood allowed them secrecy when they needed it, it allowed them to simply vanish. In all actuality it was their inhuman speed that caused their movements to be lost by the human eye. They leapt and flew, never making contact with the bodies littering the battlefield; they seemed to glide along the silent breeze.

Harry suddenly stopped, holding out his arm to halt the blond as his feet touched down. Draco bumped his chest against the firm barrier, looking toward his mate in question.

"Go, Draco, this is my fight, I'll take care of him myself."

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco hesitated.

He was rewarded with a bright and gentle smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Draco nodded. "Call me if you need me." He glanced at Harry once more before flickering toward the battle with his immense speed.

Harry watched the dark figure disappear amongst the raging wizards and witches, he would be fine. He straightened his shoulders as he looked toward his own enemy; it was time to end it all.

Stepping forward lightly, Harry took his time making his way toward the wizard. He had a lifetime, an eternity to take care of this nuisance, he was in no hurry.

"Show yourself!"

Harry chuckled darkly as the voice rose from the shadows. It seemed the other man wanted to end things sooner though. "I'm hurt, you don't recognize me?" he spoke.

"Harry?" The voice held surprise.

Dumbledore revealed himself, wand at the ready. His eyes took in Harry's dark figure and he seemed pained. "Harry, what has become of you?"

"I've been shown the error of my ways," Harry said as he stepped closer. It was correct of Dumbledore to ask of his new appearance, seeing as Harry had gone missing a month earlier…

:_I_ _have found power._:

"Harry… what are you doing?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm winning the war for Tom." His hand snapped toward Dumbledore and the wizard flew to the ground under the force of Harry's wandless magic, his wand skittered through the mud. "And I'm putting you in your place."

His wand never wavered as he pointed it toward the wrinkled face.

"Any last words, I'll be sure to pass them along." His brow arched in question.

"Please, Harry, let me atone for my mistakes, let me correct them. Don't do this; it's not too late to be saved!"

"You're too late, Albus. You lost me when you allowed Sirius to die," Harry spat, "you lost me when you forced me to return to that _house_ year after year! You have _nothing_!"

Dumbledore groped for his wand in the mud as Harry took a forward step with every accusation. His once twinkling eyes were now filled with a deep sadness and regret as he looked up at the Boy Who Lived, the boy he had once known, his familiar half-moon spectacles were cracked and dangling from his crooked nose.

Harry's eyelids lowered in humor as a mocking smile taunted his prey. "Is that it? Is that all you've become in your old age? I expected more from the wizard who defeated Grindelwald."

"Harry, don't make this mistake, don't become like _him_."

Emerald eyes slowly twisted to a deep red as Harry leaned in to whisper, "Too late." He bared his needle-sharp fangs in a show of proof.

Dumbledore's expression saddened. "Oh, Harry, what has he done to you?"

"Don't pity me old man!" Harry roared, magic spiking to dangerous levels, "he gave me power, he gave me the solution to my problems, he gave me everything I could ever want…"

"He gave you deceit, Harry, he tricked you into become his weapon."

Harry smiled bitterly. "No, that was your job."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in sorrow filled regret. "Harry…"

"I don't need you anymore, I have Draco, I have power, I'm finally happy," Harry interrupted. "I am a Vampire now, I'm stronger than any mortal wizard."

Dumbledore's hand stilled and he seemed to contemplate his next words.

"Harry, everything that you have at this point has been attained through Dark means, it is evil. Don't sully your soul for power, your parents died for you so that you might have a happy life and survive."

Harry extended his arms mockingly. "I'm living and I'm happy as I am. You don't get it, I don't need Light to be happy, I don't need your precious Order to protect --"

"_Stupe_ --"

"_Accio_!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore's hidden wand flew in a high arch and was nimbly caught by his enemy, the spell remaining unfinished and hanging between them. The dark head shook disapprovingly as Harry chided, "Did you really think that would work, Albus?"

"No, Harry, I did not." He smiled despite his position. "It was worth a try though."

Harry stared at him, and scowled. "Never try, just do." He carded his fingers through his mused hair distractedly. "That's what I've been taught, that's what I've come to know."

"You won't win this way, you know that, Harry."

A smirk answered his warning. "Oh, I know that. I never planned on killing you this way; the game has just begun --"

"Headmaster!"

Dumbledore and Harry looked toward the voice and the hurried figure belonging to it. Harry chuckled quietly as the shadows parted. "I see the next piece has arrived."

Snape came to a sudden halt after seeing who had Dumbledore at their mercy. "Potter…"

"Snape," Harry said slowly.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" He drew his wand angrily. "Didn't I tell you, Albus, the fool boy thinks himself a Dark wizard!"

"Severus…"

All attention shifted toward the crooning voice, surprise and fear mixing together to form a most unsettling atmosphere.

"Severus, come back to where you belong," Harry murmured silkily as he extended a welcoming hand, "it is time to end this game."

Snape lifted his gaze toward the young wizard with haunted eyes, his entire demeanor changing while he winced as his voice spoke, "Yes, my Lord."

Dumbledore winced as well, feeling his last hope die and curl in upon itself with each step Snape took toward Harry's smirking figure. Finally the man halted with a jerk of his legs, his arms stiff at his sides as he fell to his knees.

"Good boy," Harry murmured, stroking greasy locks in approval, "you see, Albus, the Dark Lord has granted Severus to me as a gift. Ironic isn't it, that I should own the man who loathes me, don't you think?"

"It is cruel and I did not think you capable of such evil, Harry."

"Stop saying my name old man," Harry hissed angrily. His hands clawed in the dark hair he had previously been stroking, Snape winced but remained silent. "You lost me, I already told you. Don't say my name as though you _know_ me, as though I _mean_ something to you."

The old wizard's voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke, "Harry, you _do_ mean something to me. You will always be --"

"Shut up old man!" Harry roared.

"Harry --"

"No! This is the end!" The whites of Harry's eyes bled to a matching crimson as his pupils contracted to slits. Snape was thrown roughly to the side as Harry lifted his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

:_Harry!_:

The green of the spell filled the surrounding area, blinding all that looked toward it and even killing a few that were in close proximity. Harry grimaced at the amount of power that he had expended and stared coldly at the unmoving wizard.

Dumbledore was dead.

He slowly smirked and pocketed his wand; that had been ridiculously easy. No matter though, Draco would be coming soon and then they would leave and celebrate their victory.

"Are you happy, Potter? You've finally destroyed every bit of hope that anybody ever had," Snape whispered as he stared at the dead wizard.

"You mean _your_ hope?" Harry scoffed. "Really, Severus, he was a useless old man. He's better off dead and out of my way."

Severus bowed his head, shielding his eyes with his lanky hair. "Of course."

Draco came crashing through the bushes in the next instant and tackled Harry to the ground under his weight and crushing embrace.

"Are you mental? I didn't think you would be stupid enough to kill the old fool!" He seemed to notice Snape watching them with a desolate expression. "And bringing Severus into the mess? Harry, what were you thinking?"

"Freedom," he whispered in reply. :_Dumbledore_ _can no longer hold me in his power._:

The blond paused and then slowly smiled. "You're right." He sighed and stood, helping Harry up as well. "Tom's going to be pissed though."

"Probably," Harry laughed and dusted his dark clothes off. "I'll deal with him later; right now I want to celebrate our victory!"

Draco allowed a small chuckle to escape past his lips as he nodded. "After you, love."

"_Incendio_." Emerald eyes watched mutely as flames erupted to lick and swallow away Dumbledore's body in heat.

:_Goodbye_ _old friend._:

Harry turned away from the burning corpse and began walking away. "Let's go."

Draco and Snape followed without question.

* * *

AN: The end! Go look at my drawings that I did for this! Follow the freaking link on the bottom of my profile! Luv, Red, lol. Please review too! Sank u!

-Red


End file.
